Just Another Day
by WaterFay
Summary: Just Another day in fuedal Japan. The birds are siging, and Miroku is getting aquainted with sango's Bomerang


Just another day.  
  
By:Waterfay  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of the characters. Sadly they are not mine.  
  
The breeze passed through the trees and carried with it the sweet smell of cheery blossoms. A figure clad in a red kimono stood by the Bone-Eaters well stareing at it in a impatiant manner and only calming when a girl heaved a large sack out of the well.  
  
"you could help you know! Quit standing there like a bump on a log."Said Kagome as she finnnaly gave up and let her bag fall back to the bottom of the well.  
  
''hurmph!"Inuyasha jumped into the well to retrieve the bag and lept gracefully out again to walk beside Kagome. The two headed in the direction of Keade's hut in silence, both enjoying the breeze and the thick perfumed air of the cheery trees.  
  
Keade's hut came into view when they reached the edge of the forest and a large bomerang could be seen flying in the air followed by obscene shouting on the part of the Demon Exterminater. The village seemed completely unaware of the scene and went about thier daily routines as though nothing was transpiring.  
  
"I wanna ask but I already know....you should be ashamed Miroku!!!!I better see how poor Sango is doing" Kogome took her Bag from inuyasha and turned to Miroku befor entering the hut. "Miroku you should apologize to Sango when she calms down.  
  
"Of course I will..." He said as her glare turned towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Keep each other out of trouble....children...."  
  
"WHO YOU CALLING A CHILD, WOMAN!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled but kogome ignored him and turned toward the hut.  
  
Miroku stayed sitting outside and nursed his wounds and watched Kagome enter the hut to possibly calm the argry Sango.  
  
"She just hasn't realized her fellings for me.... thats all." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned back against the hut, still quite upset about the 'child' comment but willing to let it go. ......................................  
  
"NOOOO! I absolutely refuse to forgive him this time! There is nothin that you can say that will change my mind."Stated Sango rather solidly.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily and sipped the tea that Keade had given her. Sango fumed over hers tying to burn a hole in the ground with her firey stare.  
  
"Miroku is just being Miroku. But ......now that I think about it he has stoped hitting on other women. I mean look that last village we were in..... he didn't go near the harem or even any of the girls at that tavern. " said Kagome. Sango Calmed for a second and then sighed.  
  
"your right, He wasn't doing what he usualy does...but how could he possible have time to when all he was doing was PINCHING MY BUTT!!!!!!!!!!!"Sango squeezed the cup in her hand till it cracked and crimson droplets drippped down her pale hand. Kagome, without saying a word, helped clean up the Shattered cup pieces.  
  
"Sango, me thinks that the monk doesn't really know how to express his feelings. Me thinks he is like Inuyasha....Because niether he nor kagome know how to show their real feelings for each other...thats why they fight so much."Keade patted her head and headed over to her supply shelves to put away her matterials.  
  
"I do NOT like him like that!" said kagome angrily but none the less blushing terribly at the thought of it. Shippo woke up from his warm spot in a pile of bedding and smiled brightly at kagome.  
  
"so ..Kaede. everytime kagome sits Inuyasha, or Inuyasha says or does something rude and mean....their actualy saying I like you?" asked shippo in his curious and unbelieving tone.  
  
"Thats right."she said  
  
"no no no noooooooo." Kagome shook her head violently" We are supposed to be helping Sango."  
  
"Denile." Said the three others. .......................................  
  
"She seems really mad this time.....whaja do anyway?" asked Inuyasha as he stared out at the river nearby. The fisherman of the village were bringing thier lines in and The farmers were finishing thier duties in the field, all were ready to go back to thier families to enjoy thier dinners. perfectly content in repeating the day for the rest of thier lives.  
  
Miroku rubbed his brussed arm and spoke"Sango was looking rather beautiful in the twilght hours of this afternoon.... I honestly tried to put my hand on the small of her back but.......missed.... and SHE retaliated with unnesecary force."He finshed quickly.  
  
"So you were letting your hands wander and she beat you with her bomerang?"Said Inuyasha wth a smug look on his face. "How pathetic...." She smirked and Miroku stared at him blankly.  
  
"Yeah there is only one thing more pathetic then that." Miroku smiled simply to himself and closed his eyes.  
  
"yeah and that is?" Inquired Inuyasha, who tore his eyes away from the river to give the Monk a steady glare.  
  
"Its quite pathetic to be sat like a dog when your fine lady gets a temper.....and you say you are not a dog.....your argument is not convincing." Inuyasha facefallted and grabed Miroku by by the front of his shirt. As if on cue the dreded words hit his ears.  
  
"SIT BOY!!!!!!!" Said Kagome from the huts entrance. " Are you alright Miroku?"  
  
Miroku chanted a sighlent victory to himself. Just another regular day In Feudal Japan.  
  
~end~ 


End file.
